


Nana

by wordsbymeganmichael



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I'm really just here for the dogs, and have kids, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbymeganmichael/pseuds/wordsbymeganmichael
Summary: Emma and Killian Jones are just out for a walk with three-year-old Hope and newborn Alice. But what they end up finding is completely unexpected -- and makes Emma question her sanity.





	Nana

It was insane. Really, almost the most insane thing Emma Jones had ever done. And she had travelled realms, learned that fairy tales are true, and  _ married a god damn pirate _ , but this really took the cake. 

She had a newborn at home. A newborn so new that she would still be classified as a newborn, and a three-year-old whose magical abilities were slowly making themselves more known, giggling as she makes the bubbles in the bath grow or as she changes the color of Killian’s slowly-greying hair. She doesn’t  _ need  _ this. She barely has room in her house for the four of them, even less so when Henry comes home from his adventures and stays in his old bedroom. But her  _ very  _ appropriate question of, “But where is it going to stay?” was all but avoided by her husband, whose eyes have still not left those of the large pup still laying on the ground in front of him, three small kittens lying between his very large paws. 

When he does finally turn to her, his bright blue eyes are filled with the same begging expression as the dog’s. 

The puppy dog eyes on the dog were one thing, something that the heartlessness in her could easily avoid. But Killian, who rarely asks her for anything, nonetheless begs, is a whole different story, one that is much harder for her to ignore. 

He’s been so good to her lately, a loving father to Hope as she struggled with her pregnancy, always beside her and backing her up — and since Alice was born, he’s been doing more than his due diligence as father to a newborn (which doesn’t surprise her in the least, because he has always done more than his due diligence when it came to their relationship, from the very beginning when he moved aside and let her choose what her heart desired.) 

But this is why, though absolutely insane and something that she easily could have talked one or both of them out of, she hears the words leave her mouth without being able to stop them: “If it’s what you really want, babe.” 

The smile that spreads across Killian’s face is the brightest she has ever seen. 

She’s heard the horror stories: people that bring newborns home to dogs, only to find that the dog has no idea how to act around the baby, or becomes unnecessarily rough, or simply stops listening to its owners because of the new addition to the family. 

These are the stories floating through her head as she sits on the ground with Alice in her arms, Killian holding Nana on the leash as they try to introduce her to the baby. While she’s been pretty helpful with advice, Ruby, who works for the pet adoption agency out at the park today — the whole reason they’re in this mess in the first place — is standing back for this part, Hope standing beside her, both of them watching from the sidelines as Killian slowly moves Nana towards Emma and Alice, pulling the leash tight around his hand to have better control. 

Emma feels her heart pounding in her chest, more worried in this moment than she feels she may have ever been as Nana moves the last few inches towards them, Killian’s grip on the leash as tight as it can be. 

But she watches, wide-eyed, as Nana lowers her body to the ground, front paws spread out in front of her and almost touching Emma’s legs, nose pressed against the dirt, and slowly crawls the last of the space between them, sniffing Emma’s legs and arms before her nose travels anywhere near Alice. He looks at her, her blue eyes somehow almost the same color as Killian’s — and as both of their daughters’ — as if asking for permission before gently nosing at Alice’s leg. 

The baby gurgles, a sound that Emma assumes would be more like a giggle if she were a few weeks older, and Emma raises her eyes to find Killian’s, trying to figure out what to make of this whole situation. 

“Hope, darling,” he calls, his eyes still locked with Emma’s as an another bright smile spreads across his face, and the little girl comes running to him from her spot next to Ruby. “This is Nana, and she’ll be coming home with us.” 

Hope, of course, is old enough to laugh, the sound bubbling out of her as she sits next to Emma on the ground and reaches out to press her hand against Nana’s head. 

“Puppy!” 

“Yes, little love,” Emma says, stealing Killian’s nickname for her, leaning to hit her shoulder against Hope’s. “She’s going to be our puppy.” 

  
  


Little did any of them know just how well Nana would fit into their household, finding her own spots in the spaces that she is the most out of the way: under the table, in the corner next to the couch. And while she sleeps on the bed Emma and Killian put in their bedroom for the first few nights, after two weeks, she refuses to follow them into the bedroom, staring at the door to Alice’s nursery. 

Emma and Killian share a glance, Emma shrugging as he reaches for the doorknob, worried that the clicking of Nana’s nails against the hardwood would wake the baby. 

But Nana is silent, not a single click between the door and the carpet in front of her crib, and after turning around and meeting first Killian’s then Emma’s gazes, she silently lays down on the rug. 

Killian could  _ swear _ that he saw her wink at him before closing her eyes, her snout resting on her paws, but it was a secret he never told a soul, not even Emma. 


End file.
